Ghoul
"You are no match for me, PUNK!" ~ Ghoul to Han Velsing in Almighty Tallest Danny's December Update + Princess Twilight Sparkle's Birthday + Something = This. Ghoul is a ghastly creature from the Dream Dimension who is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. It regularly partakes in Super Battle Bros. Tournaments. Appearance Ghoul manifests as a phantom who wears a black cloak & appears to have a hunch of sorts. It has skeletal features like its ghastly hands, exposed rib cage, & demonic face. It also sports a pair of bloodsucking fangs. History Ghoul is a unique type of lifeform in that it comes not from the Waking World, but the Dreamlands. Sometimes, the Dream Dimension can spew out nightmarish creatures into our reality, & Ghoul is no exception. Ghoul was spawned into the real world at an unknown point in time by the Outer God, Lord Hypnos. Most of Ghoul's existence has been spent infiltrating the dreams of mortals, causing nightmares around the world. On September 4th, 2017, Ghoul had entered the Waking World to join the Super Battle Bros. Tournament, as it was quite curious about it. It fought the likes of the Mad Artist & the Camping Tubian Sniper. The Almighty Tallest was pleased with Ghoul's performance & added it to the roster. On November 29th, Ghoul was spotted again, this time at MVCC. It was partaking in Super Battle Bros. again, but this time, its opponent was Han Velsing. Their battle was short, & Ghoul had gained the upper hand until Velsing showed it a crucifix. Out of options, Ghoul flew out of the ceiling & forfeited the match. On December 26th, when having a conference with Dank Phantom, Labraham Incoln was describing who Han Velsing is, & showed stock footage of him fighting Ghoul. Ghoul would not appear again until June 24th, 2018. Dan was at a graduation party for one of his cousins next door during this as another tournament had commenced in his pool. During the event, Ghoul had become allies with Mike Gamey Gee. Since they both knew the Fusion Dance technique, it was only natural for them to find out how a fusion between them would work. Together they became Shadow Mike Gamey Gee & fought the likes of Shield Man, Claw-Machine Man, N00b-Ninja-Thing, Yeshman, the Clean Freak, & Mijit. On July 7th, Ghoul had fused with Jack Jarren & Pumpkin Face during yet another tournament. They call this fusion Hallows' Ghoul, which is also the first triple fusion ever documented. Ghoul was briefly seen on July 12th, 2018, when it was chilling at Dan's house. It overheard a conversation between Lord Claudius Ko'Al & Tigriton about the whereabouts of the Time Stone. Claudius had constructed an acronym of Dan's name to determine the Infinity Stones' location, & E was the missing letter. Ghoul decided to give them a hint by asking them what Dan's favorite color is, to which Tigriton responded with green. Claudius then knew that the E would stand for emerald. Ghoul had done its part. Ghoul would partake in yet another Super Battle Bros. Tournament on August 5th, teaming up with Mike Gamey Gee to combat Vacation Man. This time, the tournament was held at the pool of the Fall Residence. Determining Vacation Man to be too strong, Mike needed to fuse with Ghoul to become Shadow Mike Gamey Gee once more. They fired a beam of shadows at Vacation Man, who deflected it & redirected it towards Ah'n'gha'drn, who became furious & poisoned Shadow Mike, sending them to the depths. Shadow Mike would regain consciousness, but remained inactive for the rest of the tournament. However, they decided to raise the stakes by using their dark powers to turn the water black. Once Vacation Man was finally defeated (thanks to Eggward & Ring God), Mike & Ghoul had unfused & left the stage. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Ghoul currently resides in the Dream Dimension, continuing to enter the dreams of others. Personality Ghoul is an abstract one, for sure. It has no regard for the mental privacy of others, entering their dreams (& therefore, their thoughts) whenever it feels like it. In a way, it acts as a type of necessary evil. But in the Waking World, things are a bit different for Ghoul. In the real world, it can succumb to consequence, but it does not seem to have any care for such things. Ghoul believes itself to be "untouchable". When they fuse, Ghoul likes to talk to Mike telepathically about miscellaneous things. This shows Ghoul's more strategic side, preventing either of them from losing a match. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ghoulish Strength: Ghoul is considerably strong, though its maximum strength is unknown, but is infinite in the dream world. Ghoulish Speed: Ghoul can move at great speeds, usually to evade attacks or to access quick transportation. Its maximum speed is unknown, but is infinite in the dream world. Invulnerability: Ghoul is quite resilient, as its physical body is not composed of normal matter. Its maximum durability is unknown, but is infinite in the dream world. Intangibility: Ghoul can phase through objects with ease. This is how it was able to fly out of MVCC without leaving a hole in the ceiling, as well as evading Sandcastle Man's Quartz Crystal Formation. Invisibility: Ghoul can make itself invisible, as any Ghost should. Immortality: As an Imaginary Being, Ghoul is not really a creature who is known to the concept of death. In a way, Ghoul is both alive & dead; simultaneously existing in the real world & the dream world. Flight: Ghoul can fly in the air, usually positioning its arms forward in a Superman pose. Its top flight speed is unknown, but is infinite in the dream world. Night Vision: Ghoul can see in pitch black darkness, as it is a creature of shadow. Vampirism: Ghoul has a pair of fangs that it uses to drink the blood of the living. It does this so that it can maintain its physical form in the real world. It is unknown as to how much blood it needs to enter the Waking World. Special Powers Umbrakinesis: Ghoul can manipulate the element of shadow, able to control the powers of darkness & craft its own techniques. * Dark Empowerment: Ghoul draws its power from darkness, so it is stronger in the dark than it is in the light. * Shadow Beam: Ghoul's main special attack is firing a concentrated beam of darkness from its hands. It has a purple glow when being charged, generating a shield around Ghoul so that it can charge undisturbed. Ghoul can also use this power as Shadow Mike, concentrating it through the eyes instead of the hands. * Blackwater: Particularly shown when fused with Mike, Ghoul can change the color of water from clear to black in a second. Doing so will create liquid shadows, which appear to rejuvenate Ghoul. Reality Warping: When in full control of the situation, Ghoul can warp reality itself, making if difficult for someone to distinguish fake from reality. Ghoul is most proficient at this power when in the Dream Dimension. * Fear Manipulation: A living nightmare, Ghoul can determine what (or who) exactly someone is afraid of, & can make it come to life as an illusion. Fusion: Ghoul is fusion compatible, as shown when it fuses with Mike Gamey Gee to become Shadow Mike Gamey Gee. It does this through the Fusion Dance technique. Possession: Ghoul can possess living beings, & has been shown to do so when Jack & Pumpkin Face combine to become Hallows Ghoul. When it does this, it engulfs the to-be-possessed in a dark fog of shadows. Weaknesses As a creature of darkness, Ghoul is weak to that which is holy. As Han Velsing has proven, showing it a crucifix will stop it dead in its tracks. Also, as Shadow Mike, Ghoul may obtain a form of flesh, but that means that it is vulnerable to Mike's weaknesses. To maintain its physical form, Ghoul must consume an unspecified amount of blood from a living creature. It is unknown as for how long it can go without having to feed itself. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Ghosts Category:Imaginary Beings Category:Dream Dimensionals Category:Extradimensionals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Undead Category:Genderless Category:Unholy Category:Immortal Category:Insane Category:Reality Warpers Category:Monsters Category:SBB Participants